hero_vs_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Widow
Avengers 4 (unreleased) Black Widow (unreleased)}} |games = Iron Man 2 Captain America: The Winter Soldier - The Official Game |comics = |actress = Scarlett Johansson Jenny Agutter (disguised) |inspiration = Natasha Romanoff Yelena Belova |fullname = Natalia Alianovna Romanoff |alias = |personality = Friendly, flirtatious, timid, vulnerable and scared, level-headed, fearless |appearance = Young woman with brown eyes, blonde (formerly red) hair |occupation = Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. (former) Assassin (Formerly) |alignment = Good |affiliations = KGB Emblem 2 KGB (formerly) Red Room (formerly) S.H.I.E.L.D. (formerly) STRIKE Team: Delta (formerly) Stark Industries (formerly, undercover) Avengers (formerly) |home = Earth |family = Ivan Romanoff † (father) |friends = |enemies = Justin Hammer, Ivan Vanko/Whiplash, Emil Blonsky/Abomination, Samuel Sterns, Mikhail Fjodorov, General Starodoub, Chuzhoi, Rogusskii, Georgi Luchkov, Loki, Chitauri, Baker, Georges Batroc, Ten Rings, Sofia, Richard Frampton, Alexander Pierce, Jack Rollins, Jasper Sitwell, Ultimo, Ulysses Klaue, Ultron, Ultron Sentries, Brock Rumlow/Crossbones, Thaddeus Ross, Scott Lang/Ant-Man(formerly), T'Challa/Black Panther (formerly), Ayo (formerly) |likes = Bruce Banner, combat, superheroes, her friends |dislikes = Threats to Earth, Thanos, losing her loved ones, Loki Laufeyson, Hawkeye as Ronin |fate = Sacrifices herself to retrieve the Soul Stone for Hawkeye.}}Natasha Romanoff '(also known as '''Black Widow ') is a marvel Comics character who is portrayed by Scarlett Johannson. She is one of the titular main protagonists of The Avengers ''and a deuteragonist of ''Captain America': Winter Soldier. Background Natalia Alianova Romanova was born in Russia to unknown parentsOver time, Natasha became the deadly assassin, '''Black Widow after training in the Red Room. She became a threat to the SHIELD agents, and Nick Fury sent Clint Barton to eliminate her. Instead, he recruited her, and Nick Fury approved. Natalia took the name Natasha Romanoff and developed a long friendship with Clint and become an aunt of sorts to his children. At another unknown point, Black Widow was tasked to protect someone but the Winter Soldier intervened. Appearance Natasha is a tall, attractive woman. She usually has red hair that gradually would change. Recently, Natasha's hair has been dyed blond due to being on the run. Personality A woman who had the smallest ego of all her teammates, Natasha was very calm and collected when it came to tough situations. However,, her life before a SHIELD agent was that she was very mysterious and very deadly. Despite being the apparently deadly assassin, Natasha was actually not as deadly as people thought she was, as she was quite reasonable in leaving to the SHIELD agency. She was able to adopt many personalities, due to her being trained in this profession, and was also able to fool others. Natasha was a very fearless person. However, when it came to Bruce Banner as the Hulk, she was very scared of him, but she was able to control this fear due to her falling in love with him. She was even scared when facing Bucky Barnes (AKA the Winter Soldier), especially after being seemingly fatally injured by him. She was willing to protect many other people, those close to her and even She has an individual relationship with each of the Avengers. However, her relationship with Thor is uncertain. She was very close with Clint, and had something of a aunt/niece/nephew bond with Clint's children. Over time, she saw Captain America as a friend and was willing to protect Vision against the Black Widow. Despite not having any superpowers, like Clint or Tony, Natasha is just as strong and powerful as they are and very strong in battle. Appearances Iron Man 2 The Avengers Captain America: The Winter Soldier Avengers: Age of Ultron Captain America: Civil War Spider-Man: Homecoming Thor: Ragnarok Natasha appears in video footage when Thor enacts footage of Natasha to turn Hulk back into Bruce Banner. Avengers: Infinity War Captain Marvel In the mid-credits scene, Natasha is with Rhodey, Steve and Bruce when they are talking about the Decimation. As she begins wondering who was on the other end of Fury's pagers. Avengers: Endgame Black Widow Gallery Navigation Category:Captain America characters Category:Captain Marvel characters Category:Black Widow characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Lovers Category:Characters in movies Category:Characters in video games Category:Iron Man characters Category:Spider-Man characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Adults Category:Time travelers